


Catch and Release

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes an awkward mistake that leads to a promising discovery.</p>
<p>Or, an “oops” followed by a “yes!” with some “oh-my!” and a touch of “aww” thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Steve had been surprised by the text from Kono suggesting he come out for drinks. Things had been quiet at work, so he’d sent everyone home and left the office hours ago. The team hadn’t said a word about going for beers, and the bar named in the message wasn’t their usual haunt. Curiosity alone had been sufficient to get him out of the house, even though it was late enough that he’d started thinking about heading to bed.

As Steve stepped out of his truck, he heard a thump and a grunt from the other side of the bar’s small parking lot. Instantly on alert, he snapped his head in the direction of the sounds. Scanning the area, he spotted the Camaro first, then Danny pressed against the driver’s side door. His heart lurched at the sight of a large, dark figure with his fist twisted in the front of Danny’s shirt, looming over him menacingly.

In a flash, he was across the lot and pulling the man off of his partner, slamming him facedown on the pavement.

“You’re under arrest!” He twisted the local’s arms viciously behind him, belatedly realizing he wasn’t carrying handcuffs. “Trying to roll the unsuspecting haole, were you? He’s Five-0, you idiot!”

“Steve! Steve, stop! What are you doing? _McGarrett_!”

Danny’s voice finally registering, Steve pivoted, knee in the assailant’s back, to look up at him.

“Danny, are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Am _I_ —? What the hell is wrong with you? Get off him, you Neanderthal!”

“Off? Danny, he was trying to mug you!” Steve looked back and forth between the Hawaiian struggling beneath him and the fuming blond, in confusion.

“Mug me? He was _trying_ to kiss me! Jesus, how long has it been for you that you can’t tell the difference?” He didn’t wait for Steve to reply, just barrelled ahead in full rant mode. “And since when do I need your help with a mugger, anyway, huh? You think I can’t handle myself? I’m a fucking cop, you jerk! What, is my civilian training and experience so worthless, in the presence of your epic SEAL-ness? You think I need rescuing? I’m not some pretty little princess waiting for a knight in shining armour to save me, Steven!”

“That’s not—! I thought you were in trouble! I’m not supposed to help when I see what looks like an attack on someone I care about?”

Somewhere in the middle of Danny’s tirade, Steve had stumbled off his prisoner in surprise, and the man was now on his feet, brushing off his clothing and backing away.

“I’m sorry, Dan. I really don’t want any part of… whatever this is. Date’s over. I’m _not_ gonna call you.”

He took off before Danny could do much more than reach a hand out and call after him, “Hey, I’m sorry…!”

“Date?” Steve stared at Danny, struggling to keep his face blank.

Danny rounded on him. “Yes, _date_! You got a problem with that, _Commander_? Don’t give me Aneurysm Face! There’s no call for Aneurysm Face. Sometimes, I date men. That’s all. Is that too much for your Navy-trained, ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ brain to handle?”

“I don’t have Aneurysm Face! And Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was repealed years ago!”

“Yeah, for all the difference it made,” Danny muttered under his breath.

“What?” At the quelling look on Danny’s face, he quickly changed his line of questioning and stared off in the direction Danny’s date had gone. “Who is he?”

“What’s it matter? I’m obviously never going to see him again!” Danny threw up his hands in frustration. “He’s just a guy I met. He asked me out, he seemed nice, so I accepted. It’s not like anyone else was interested!”

Steve turned back just in time to catch Danny’s eyes travelling over his body, an expression of loss briefly haunting their blue depths. It was like a shot to Steve’s gut. Suddenly, he had a whole new perspective on his relationship with Danny. The looks, the touching, the subtle – and sometimes not-so-subtle – innuendos. He’d dismissed the possibility that there’d been anything more than close friendship behind it all because of Danny’s obvious interest in women. But in light of Danny’s newly confessed dating habits, and if that muttered comment meant what he now thought it did, maybe he hadn’t been the only one hoping for more, after all.

Steve grinned in delight. Considering this new revelation, he couldn’t help himself. But the fury on Danny’s face told him instantly that smiling was a mistake.

“You think this is funny? You amused by all this? I’m not here for your entertainment, asshole!” Danny drove his finger into Steve’s chest for emphasis.

Steve scowled. “Don’t poke me, Danny. I’ve told you before—”

Danny ignored him as he continued ranting, a finger jab for each stressed word. “Are you _trying_ to ruin my life? Is _that_ it? Is _that_ how you get your _kicks_? Ungh!”

The breath left Danny’s lungs in a rush as Steve twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him against the car.

“What’d I tell you about that?”

“Let me go, you son of a bitch!” Danny strained against the grip on his right arm and Steve leaned in, pressing full-length along his back.

“Not until you calm down,” he growled against Danny’s neck.

“Get off me!” Danny grunted as he wriggled and pushed back against Steve’s weight.

Steve’s eyes widened. He hadn’t imagined the shudder that ran through Danny at the sound of Steve’s voice so close to his ear or the way Danny’s breathing had quickened as their bodies rubbed against each other. The demand had lacked the vehemence of a true protest, as well. The fact that Danny’s free hand had been gripping the roof of the car this whole time, instead of fighting Steve in any way, confirmed his suspicions.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? That’s why you let your date manhandle you like that!” The thought sent a surge of jealousy burning through his veins. “You get off on it!”

“Fuck you!”

“Not from this position, you won’t,” Steve laughed spitefully and rolled his hips. Even through all the layers of their clothing, the feeling of Steve’s growing erection sliding along the cleft of Danny’s ass was enough to make both men gasp. “Besides, I think you like it better the other way around.”

Dropping his forehead to the Camaro’s roof, Danny groaned. “I fucking hate you.”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” he purred into Danny’s ear, making him shiver.

“Not a woman, Steven!” Danny ground out, bucking his hips back against Steve’s, in what could have been an attempt to either push him away or get even closer.

Steve seized the opportunity to slide his free hand between the car and Danny, seeking the evidence of his partner’s arousal.

“Lucky for me.” He molded his fingers against the obvious hard-on, tracing its length and pulling another groan from Danny’s throat.

“Steve….” Danny’s hips stuttered between the pressure of that probing hand and the jut of Steve’s cock behind him, his eyes fluttering closed and his head falling back onto Steve’s shoulder.

“God, Danny.” Any hint of teasing left Steve’s voice as he pressed his lips to the side of Danny’s neck. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Jeez, babe. Now, you get with the program?” He tilted his head to give Steve better access, lifting his hand from the car to run through Steve’s hair. “I’ve been flirting with you, dropping hints forever, and nothing. And this? This is when you finally get a clue? Anyone ever tell you your timing sucks?”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with right now.” He released Danny’s right arm, reaching around to run his fingertips over taut abs and pecs. Nipping at Danny’s pulse point, he drew the flesh into his mouth and soothed it with his tongue.

The erotic sensation distracted Danny from what Steve’s other hand was doing until he felt gun-callused fingers wrap around his bare cock. His eyes flew open and he clutched at Steve’s wrist, where it vanished down the front of his pants. “Right now, we’re in a public parking lot, where anyone can see us. That’s what’s wrong!” he hissed, tugging ineffectually at Steve’s wrist.

“No one’s around, D. We’re not going to get caught.” He ran his thumb across Danny’s slit, slicking pre-come over the delicate skin.

“Jesus, Steven!” Danny’s voice sounded completely wrecked. “Don’t you dare make me come in this parking lot!”

“Why not, Daniel?” He stroked up and down Danny’s shaft, as far as that iron grip on his wrist would allow, and smirked against his ear. “I’ll pay the dry cleaning bill.”

“Because I want to come in your bed,” Danny panted, “with you inside me!”

Steve went completely still for a moment. Snatching his hand out of Danny’s boxers, he clutched the front of his shirt, instead, and spun him around. Pressing him back against the side of the Camaro, he looked down at him with lust-darkened eyes.

His gaze dropped down to his fingers, tangled in Danny’s shirt, and he pulled back, startled. The scene so perfectly mirrored the one he’d seen on his arrival that an irrational rush of jealousy flooded over him again. “Is this what you were going to do with your date? Let him take you home and fuck you?”

“No!” Danny recoiled from the sudden harshness in Steve’s voice. He extended a placating hand and placed it on his partner’s chest. “I went out with him because I thought you weren’t interested and I wanted to try and move on. I was only going to let him kiss me to see if I could feel something for someone else. But all evening, all I felt was sorry that he wasn’t you!”

Steve made a choking noise and pulled Danny into a searing kiss. His tongue burned its way into Danny’s mouth, teasing and exploring every inch. It was surprisingly gentle, considering the passion behind it, and it almost made Danny’s knees buckle.

Catching him by the shoulders, Steve steadied Danny before letting him go and backing away towards the Silverado. “Get in the car, Danno. If you beat me to my place, I’ll know you want this as much as I do.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The Camaro screeched to a stop moments ahead of the truck, the drivers leaping out of their respective vehicles and latching onto each other in the driveway. Barely pausing for Steve to unlock the front door, the pair stumbled inside and up the stairs, hands and mouths seemingly everywhere at once.

In the bedroom, Steve stripped off Danny’s shirt in one swift move and pushed him down onto the bed. He quickly divested himself of his own clothing, his focus never leaving his partner’s face. He saw Danny’s eyes rake down his body, widening as they locked onto his swollen cock.

“See something you like?” he asked, watching Danny swallow convulsively and lick his lips.

Danny’s gaze snapped up to meet Steve’s and he nodded wordlessly.

Raising an eyebrow, Steve smirked. “Speechless for once? Good to know.”

Making short work of Danny’s slacks and boxers, Steve slowly took in his naked form, relishing the way the thick, hard cock jumped at the examination. Sliding his hands over strongly muscled thighs and up to the softly furred chest, he straddled Danny’s ribcage, noting how his pulse raced and his breathing sped up. He wrapped his hand around his own stiff length and shifted forward, closer to Danny’s face.

“Do you want to suck me?”

“God, yes!” Danny reached for him but Steve caught his hand and guided it to his hip instead, pressing firmly.

“Just here, nowhere else. Touch me with only this hand. I’m going to fuck your face. If it’s too much, if you need me to stop for any reason, just tap me here,” he tapped the back of Danny’s hand twice, “just like that. Understood?”

Face flushed and lips slightly parted, Danny croaked, “Understood.”

“Good.” Curling a hand around the back of Danny’s neck to tilt his head forward slightly, Steve leaned over and supported his weight on his free hand. He touched the tip of his cock to Danny’s bottom lip, smearing it with pre-come.

With a shaky breath, Danny opened his mouth and Steve slipped in partway. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking gently. Shuddering in pleasure, Steve slid in a bit more, pulled back, then slid in further still. Gradually, he built up speed, going deeper with each thrust, until the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Danny’s throat.

Danny made small choking sounds more than once but, despite digging his fingers into Steve’s flesh, he never tapped his hip to stop him. Looking into Danny’s glistening, watery eyes, Steve had to use all his self-control to pull out before he came. When Danny strained upwards, trying to keep Steve’s cock in his mouth, it was nearly his undoing.

“Roll over,” Steve rumbled, moving hastily to Danny’s side and reaching for the bedside drawer.

Danny complied instantly, coming up onto his knees when Steve tugged at his hips. He shivered in anticipation when he felt the lube drip onto his hole, then sucked in a sharp breath as Steve plunged in the first finger. As his eagerness became apparent, Steve soon worked in two fingers up to the knuckle.

Steve slicked Danny up as quickly as he could without hurting him, and fumbled for the condom with shaking hands. Lining himself up, he pushed in slowly, trembling with the effort to hold himself back. When he was finally sheathed to the hilt, he curved over his lover’s back and blew out a steadying breath. He nuzzled Danny’s neck and kissed a trail up to his jaw, brushing gentle lips over his ear.

“I’m going to give you what you asked for, now, Danny. I’m going to make you come, with me inside you.” He slid his hands over Danny’s, pinning them to the mattress, as he started to glide in and out of him. “And from nothing but me inside you.”

“I— I don’t think I can!” Danny tugged uselessly against Steve’s grip.

“Yes, you can. I promise. Do you trust me to do this for you?”

Slowly, Danny nodded and gave in fully, ceasing his struggles. Steve began moving with faster, deeper strokes. Reveling in the feel of Danny’s tight heat wrapped around his throbbing cock, he rapidly became overwhelmed by the sensations and began to worry that he wouldn’t last long enough to keep his word.

“Steve…,” Danny whimpered brokenly, urgently meeting Steve’s thrusts. “Please!”

Desperate to drive his partner over the edge, Steve pistoned his hips, adjusting his angle until Danny cried out beneath him.

“Oh, fuck, yes! Yes!” Danny’s whole body spasmed as thick ropes of come shot from his untouched cock.

Finally letting go of his tightly reined control, Steve gave in to his own orgasm, muffling his own passionate yell against Danny’s shoulder.

Blissfully spent, the two men collapsed onto their sides, boneless and breathless.

A short time later, after a quick clean-up and rehydration, the pair lay sprawled across the bed, lamenting all the wasted time they’d spent not having sex from the moment they’d met.

“Maybe it was just a timing thing,” Steve suggested. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, until now.”

“I guess it was pretty lucky you chose that moment to show up, then. Hell of a coincidence, though. What were you even doing there?”

Steve suddenly remembered the message that had sent him to the bar in the first place. “Kono texted me saying I should come for drinks.”

“Huh. I thought I saw her there, but then she vanished and I thought I’d imagined it. Why would she invite you there and then leave?”

“You have to ask?”

“Son of a—!” Realization dawned on Danny’s face. “She set us up, didn’t she? She wanted you to see me with that guy.”

“That guy? What, you don’t want me to know his name? Afraid I’ll hunt him down and arrest him after all?” Steve joked, drawing Danny into his arms.

“To be honest, I don’t even remember it.”

“You’re kidding.”

“It started with a K….”

Steve snorted. “Really? In Hawai’i? What are the odds?”

Danny grinned good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the haole, why don’t you.” He snuggled back into the curve of Steve’s body. “Seriously, though? We’re going to have to do something about that jealous streak of yours, babe.”

“Nuh-uh,” Steve grumbled, tucking Danny in even closer. “I don’t share.”

Danny sighed. “Just promise me you won’t flatten every man who so much as looks at me, okay? I assume you wouldn’t hit a woman. At least, not one who isn’t brandishing a weapon of some sort, right?” He twisted his head to get a look at Steve’s face. “Right?”

“Mmph.” Steve buried his nose deeper into Danny’s hair and ignored the question.

Danny rolled his eyes and settled back to get some sleep. “What am I getting myself into?”

 

*


End file.
